Purple Republic Army
The Purple Republic is an army that appeared in 2011, on Club Penguin. The army was ran by a hacker named Violantealleta, who was very good at making CP bots. The army went around Club Penguin terrorizing armies, and annoying people. The PR flipped the army world upside down during its reign of terror. The PR continued to terrorize until Zero Day. Zero Day was the day Violantealleta was gonna to destroy all CP armies. For some reason the Purple Republic didn't appear, and weren't seen for a long time. In April 2012 the Purple Republic suddenly appeared again. They logged on when the ACP and BMA were gonna to fight, but BMA never showed up. PR logged on, and started making Nazi symbols with bots. This proved that the PR had returned, to get their revenge. History The Purple Republic first appeared in Summer 2011, as a small army of bots (fake penguins ran by a computer). The ACP was angry at the PR, so they decided to attack them. ACP and PR went onto Arctic to battle. ACP had 10 soldiers, and the PR had 50. ACP lost the battle, and a era in CP Army history begun. The PR at that time had over 350 members, most of them bots. No one could stop the PR, unless all the major armies grouped together. The PR then banned penguins just for not being purple, which really ticked off everyone. The PR soon begin to grow, by the minute. This infamous army was becoming very powerful, and very dangerous. The Golden Troops then formed a attack on the PR, which ultimately failed. The PR grew quicker, and quicker, and soon they looked impossible to defeat. Overtime the PR begin interrupting battles in between other armies. For instance when two armies scheduled a battle, the PR would come too, just to annoy the two armies. This angered many armies, and almost sent all armies into rooms in Club Penguin where the PR couldn't get to. After a very exclusive interview with Violantealleta, the leader of the PR, by the CPAC, it was discovered that the PR had finally scheduled a date to destroy all armies. This date was called D-Day. The Pink Alliance prepared for battle against the PR. The PA waited sometime, but the PR never appeared. This confused many people, and some declared that the PR gave up. The PR vanished, and weren't heard of again. On April 13th, 2012, the ACP and BMA were going to have a battle. ACP logged onto Club Penguin, but BMA never did. A little after the ACP logged on, the PR suddenly appeared. They grouped up at the Ice Rink, and made the Nazi symbol. Everyone, even military leaders, were shocked. After nearly 7 months, the PR had returned. After this appearance chaos broke out in the army world. The CPAC went right to work trying to get as much information as they could on the Purple Republic. It was discovered that the PR had become smarter, they are no longer a bot army, and they have gained several allies. It was rumored that BMA, SWAT, and IW may have formed an alliance with the PR. This hasn't been proved yet, and is yet to have been proven. About a week after the PR re-appeared, they went around vandalizing websites. The biggest vandalize was on the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki, which they completely destroyed several pages. Admins on the website had to shut down the site to undo all of the edits. However, the PR continues to vandalize the website. Oddly enough this all happened after a user, named Feey1, was banned. Feey1 said that something bad would happen to the wiki, and it happened just a week after he said it. Towards the ending of CP it began to spring back from late 2016 to early 2017. It would raid daily and almost destroy CP servers. It was impossible to remove them. They would use Sharks Vuvuzela as a horn to spam. CPR and CPPS Era It would make a brief return in Club Penguin Rewritten as a true Republic. The Republic decided several attacks upon targets. The PR would die out in February of 2018. It would then get revived by Penguintimm and Cobra and fall in April of 2018. Government The Purple Republic at first was just a bot ran community united by hackers and people who had bots. The army later evolved into a organized team in the CPR era. It was ran by a council. Uniform The PR's uniform is pretty simple. Soldiers just have to wear the color purple, and a mining helmet. The mining helmet can be found in the Cave Mine, which can be accessed from the Cave. Gallery Trivia * A alliance, called the Pink Alliance, was formed to fight the PR. ** This alliance grew very quick, and did fight PR sometimes. The alliance included some of the largest armies in the CP army world. See Also * ACP * CPAC * Da Purple War Category:Armies Category:Armies that are dead Category:Armies started in 2011